ultimate_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowstar
Yellowstar is Steppy's OC, and the SunClan leader. Please ask for permission before using her. Thanks! Description "Do you really mean that? Er-about me being beautiful?" --Yellowpelt Bright golden she cat with small, sharp ticked tabby markings and vibrant green eyes. She has powerful, muscular shoulders and her legs are skinny, long, and nimble so she has lots of running stealth. Her teeth used to be pure white (as a kit). They are mostly white to this day but the edges are tinged yellow and she has a completely rotten tooth thankfully to the back of her mouth. Her fangs are sharp and menacing. Her ears are a deep brown-ish pink and same for her nose except a little bit lighter. She has black cat-eye markings around her eyes that really distinguished her looks when she was younger but now make her look more tired than she really is. Personality "Everything has fallen apart. No Stormpelt to hang out with. No Streampelt and Graypaw to look after. No Dawnwillow - NO NOTHING!! MOONCLAN DID THIS! --Yellowpelt Yellowkit was very determined to learn but always ready to have fun. She would usually be found playing with her sister, Dawnkit. As an apprentice, she was very hard-working and it was very tough on her as the battle required well trained apprentices. As a warrior, she was the same but after the many deaths of her dear ones, she held utter loathing of MoonClan. She wanted them all dead at what cause even after the war ended. After she gained the title of leader, she launched unnecessary attacks on the latter and began to go a little mad. She truly does care about her Clan even though they are wary of her. But she mainly wants revenge. Family "My family is dear to me; that is something you do not understand, MoonClanner! And all your clanmates will die from my revenge, one by one. --Yellowpelt Whitewillow ~ Mother Yellowstar loves her mother but sometimes feels she favors Dawnwillow. Whitewillow was the first of Yellowstar's kin to die and marked the unluck. Sandypelt ~ Father Sandypelt was Yellowstar's humorous father. He loved Yellowstar's determination and taught her how to hunt even more than her mentor. She was utterly depressed when he died and his murderer was who she first killed to avenge her father, most dear to her. Dawnwillow ~ Sister Dawnwillow was Yellowstar's best friend and sister. She became a medicine cat, leaving Yellowstar to deal with harsh training on her own. Dawnwillow hardly talked to her after that leaving Yellowstar to feel rejected. Stormpelt ~ Mate Stormpelt was Yellowstar's friend growing up and they fell in love eventually and became parents. She took his death hardly. Graycloud ~ Daughter Graycloud was Yellowstar's sassy, sharp-tongued, witty daughter who had an endless desire to serve her Clan which got robbed away in her death. She was an apprentice at the time but her sister and Yellowstar's other daughter requested her to receive her full name at death. Streampelt ~ Daughter Streampelt is Yellowstar's sweet and gentle daughter. She died soon after bearing kits. Friends She gave him a hard stare. "Oh. I have no friends then." --Yellowpelt She has no friends. >:D Hahahhahahaha. Well except for Stormpelt. But he's already family...so... :) History "You mean that...." --Dawnwillow Yellowkit and Dawnkit are born to Sandypelt and Whitewillow of SunClan. They are born during a large fight with MoonClan and must train hard. Dawnkit takes the easy way out and chooses to be a medicine cat apprentice and Yellowkit becomes a warrior apprentice. She trains harder than ever but at the young age of 7 moons, she had to watch her parents die. getting killed by MoonClan She became a warrior as Yellowpelt and watched her mentor, apprentice, and sister die in the war. Full of depression, she was taken into the comfort of her friend Stormpelt. The two become mates and have kits. Streamkit and Graykit. They become apprentices. Guess what? Graypaw and Stormpelt died. After Streampelt had kits, she died. Poor Yellowpelt. She became deputy, then leader. The war ended just then but Yellowstar wanted revenge. So she launched multiple unnecessary attacks and her Clan is turning wary of her. MoonClan doesn't care. They win every time. Gallery "Oh? Well...er...um...I think you're very quite pretty" --Stormpelt 1-kitten-yellow-www-varbak-com-i.jpg 2328986800_72df82ea8d.jpg kedi.jpg yellow___orange___cat_by_stalkerpein.jpg Images.jpg Trivia "Shut up." --Yellowstar *She doesn't really have bad luck, just...happens to be cats that are dear to her to die every time. Okay, that is bad luck. Category:She Cat Category:SunClan Category:Leader